


attention

by jooniemonie



Series: Sengoku Basara [2]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Mori Motonari - Freeform, chosokabe as a supporting friend, coffee talks, finally mori not being a salty asshole, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie





	attention

* * *

—

[ ; song : winner - really really ; ]

—

“Um…”

No answer.

“Mori-kun?”

Quiet.

You crossed your arms, sighing as your boyfriend’s attention was still in his book that he read so many times. You were thinking of many ways to get his attention turn to yours, but that may require another person involved.

You stood up to order, but you asked him first before you do.

“Want anything?” you smiled, hoping he would at least answer.

Mori kept on reading and turning the pages, as he’s still not responding anything, at all. You knew this would happen, so you turned back, but you didn’t expected the response.

“Just coffee.”

You turned again to face him, but his attention is still at the book he’s reading. You nod in agreement, and went ahead at the counter. Just as you did, someone wrapped their arm around your shoulders. You turned to your left to see who that was.

Surprisingly enough, you knew them.

“Chosokabe-san!”

He let out a chuckle, while ruffling your (color) hair, “How’s my little princess doing?”

“Good as usual,” you smirked, “you?”

Chosokabe shrugged, “Well, I’m studying about parts of a ship for tomorrow’s test.”

“Wow, getting ready for a test, huh? That’s not like you.”

He laughed, “I need to at least make my parents proud, (Name). Don’t want to disappoint them.”

“Anyway, how’s leafy doing?”

“Him?” you motioned at Mori, in which Chosokabe nodded in response, “Well, things goes—alright, I guess.”

You sigh, “Look, I might need your help.”

“For what?”

You breathe in and out, hoping that he could bear along your plans.

“I need Mori to get… jealous? Like he’s been reading that book for ages and I miss his attention to me.”

Chosokabe thought for a while, thinking what could make his archenemy to get jealous. He was thinking of, maybe taking her away from him? But that would cause a lot of trouble. And after all, (Name) is just like a sister to him, then he and Mori made an agreement months ago.

“I have a plan. Bear with me.”

You tensed up, a bit excited and scared on what he might do, “A-Alright.”

You ordered a drink for yours and Mori’s, as your eye is still wandering at Mori’s direction.

“Ready?” he whispered in your ear, making you send shivers up your spine.

“Y-Yeah.”

—

Mori has finished reading his all-time favorite book. He felt very guilty, because an amazing person like (Name) didn’t deserved to get ignored, just like what he did. He looked around for (Name) anywhere, but the sight made him fringe.

His archenemy, Chosokabe, wrapping an arm around his (Name). He’s even getting her close to him!

Maybe he did truly deserve to see this. He felt sorry that he disrespected his girlfriend, and that she’s trying her best to be the best girlfriend for him, but he failed to be the loving and caring boyfriend for her.

Mori decides to step up, to retrieve what’s his.

—

“Are you sure this is working?”

Chosokabe looked at Mori’s seat, which he was nowhere to be found, “He’s not there.”

You gasp, “Really?”

Your gaze turned to your seat, which is blank, and unoccupied.

“Maybe he went to the comfort room, or anything,” you let out a sigh, thanking Chosokabe for his effort on helping you.

But before you could even go, a hand dragged you away from Chosokabe. What a familiar touch. You yelped, but instead you were pulled into a familiar warmth.

It was your boyfriend, Mori.

“Just what do you think you’re doing? I thought we’re over this,” he sneered, still holding you close to him. He’s trying his best not to grab any of the customers’ attention to what was happening at the moment.

Chosokabe smirked, getting you an ‘it worked’ signal. You smiled at him, then back at Mori.

“Look, you can talk or get mad at me, but not on my (Name). Got it?”

Chosokabe raised his hands up in defeat, “Okay, alright I will!” he then smirked, leaning closer to Mori, “but this is not over yet.”

Mori glared daggers at him, before returning to your seats.

“Hey… here’s your coffee,” you smiled at Mori, who was a blushing mess.

“M-Mori-kun? Why is your face so red?”

He gulped, nervously getting the cup of joe, then drinking it. I mean he has never done this before, so he’s a little embarrassed with this.

“I never done that before…”

You chuckle, before kissing him at his cheek, making him mumble random words.

“You never did.”

As you and your boyfriend are back into terms, you decided to thank the person who helped you.

C: “I told you it worked!!”

(N): “Heh, nice work bro. Thanks. 


End file.
